Field
One or more example embodiments of the present invention relate to technology for providing a message.
Description of Related Art
A messaging application that enables users to receive and send messages has become an essential configuration element at a terminal. For example, a short message service (SMS), a multimedia messaging service (MMS), and the like, are generally used to send and receive text messages and/or video messages between terminals.
In general, messages are managed based on a collective criterion regardless of considering a sender or other information. For example, messages are saved and displayed in order from latest to oldest based on times at which the messages are received.
Such a message saving method may cause inconveniences such that a user needs to verify each of messages in sequential order in which the messages are saved in order to search again for a specific message, or to perform management, such as delete, resend, etc.